mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Waluigi
Dies ist meine Diskussionseite, hier könnt ihr mich anschreiben. Ältere Disskussionen werden von mir regelmäßig gelöscht. Berwertung Ich bin nun mit den enorm wichtigen Dingen fertig. Sieh es dir bitte an. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr! © Galaxy_2 19:43, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC)(Alex) Also mal grundsätzlich: Ich will keinem Artikel die volle Punkteanzahl geben, da kein Artikel zu 100% perfekt ist. Ich werde später noch ein paar weitere Anmerkungen hier schreiben, habe aber jetzt keine Zeit dazu. Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr! © Galaxy_2 21:07, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC)(Alex) So, jetzt hab ich Zeit. Wie bereits gesagt, werde ich keinem Artikel 10 Punkte geben, da kein Artikel zu 100% perfekt ist. Bei Luigi werde ich das nochmal überarbeiten, da hast du natürlich recht, nur mir kam das etwas seltsam vor, ich weiß nicht warum. Für eine 9,9 Punkte Bewertung ist so ein Artikel wie Luigi, nach meiner neuen Bewertung, nötig. Ich werde es dann folgendermaßen machen: Die wichtigen Dinge können bis zu 7 Punkte, die mittelwichtigen 5 und die weniger wichtigen Dinge Punkte bekommen. Ich hoffe, damit bist zu einverstanden. Nun werde ich meine Bewertung für Luigi änder. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr! © Galaxy_2 11:51, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC)(Alex) PS: Ich werde erst etwas später mit der Bewertung anfangen, da ich noch SMH fertig machen muss. Eine Frage: wie kann man Bilder in einer Galerie größer und kleiner machen? Was muss man vorne bei einfügen? 11:52, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC)(Alex) In dieser Liste hast du alle deine Projekte nach Wichtigkeit aufgelistet und so verwende ich sie. Falls du noch etwas ändern willst, dann kannst du das machen. Daher habe ich gedacht, dass, je unwichtiger es war, desto weniger Punkte gibt es maximal zu erreichen, das Artikel wie "1-Up Pilz Deluxe" für 10 Punkte zu klein sind, daher gibt es maximal 3 dafür. Vielleicht wusstest du nicht, dass ich die Liste von deiner Benutzerseite nutze. Aber natürlich könnte ich für jeden Artikel maximal 10 Punkte vergeben, letztes mal habe ich aber übertrieben. Ach ja, beantwort bitte meine Frage oben bei "PS", sofern du eine Antwort weißt.E in zusätzliche Frage noch: Wieso löscht du deine Diskussionen? Sie hätten bei Auseinandersetzungen wie das damals war geholfen. Grüße aus dem Nicht-lesen-können-Land Österreich von Alex Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr! © Galaxy_2 14:24, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ja, das passt. Das mit der Gallerie funtioniert nicht, muss man dass mit oder mit oder irgendwie anders machen? Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr! © Galaxy_2 18:12, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC)(Alex) Okay, danke, funtioniert. Du hast vergessen, nowiki zu schließen, die halbe Diskussionsseite war etwas seltsam. Ich bin jetzt mit SMH fertig, vielleicht fällt dir noch was ein. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr! © Galaxy_2 21:21, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC)(Alex) Game-pedia Wiki Hey würdet ihr mit uns eine Wiki-Partnerschaft machen.Wir sind das Game-pedia Wiki(PdM Januar 2011). Würde mich echt freuen mit euch eine Partnerschaft zu machen, da ihr hier ein sehr tolles und informatives Wiki aufgebaut habt.Ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden.DarkPain14 23:38, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Gamepedia? Wie findest du die Gamepedia-Partnerschaft? Sollte Mariowiki darauf eingehen. Ich finde Partnerschaften mit noch nicht ausgereiften Wikis sinnlos, da sie uns nicht helfen können. Es tut mir leid wenn das ein bisschen hart klang. Wie findest du Partnerschaften? Sinnvoll oder sinnlos? Gutes Gelingen bei deiner weiteren sehr guten Arbeit. Dein Panflam2345678 Richtig! Ich finde das richtig, dass du keine weitere Verbindung eingegangen bist. Die beiden Verbindungen ( Partnerschaften ) reichen. Sollte nicht böse klingen :-). Mit freundlichen Grüßen und gutes Gelingen im neuen Jahr wünscht Panflam2345678 Gleich noch etwas! Was ist denn mit deinen Diskusionen passiert? Die sind ja so geschrumpft! Wieso denn das? War das jemand anderes oder hast du das gemacht? Falls du meine frühere E-Mail vom 2.1.11 nicht gelsen hast; ich habe geschrieben, das du mir ein Bild per E-Mail schicken kannst. Meine E-Mail Adresse lautet Ricardo.Feit@gmx.de Liebe, liebe Grüße im neuen Jahr Dein Partner Panflam2345678 Ist dir aufgefallen, dass: du, Link1205, Galaxy 2 und eventuell ich hier nur noch so richtig arbeiten. Sonst sind hier doch nur Leute, die manchmal arbeiten. Nicht bös gemeint. Hast du eine Erklärung dafür? Stop Bevor du gleich wieder im Benutzersperr-Logbuch duch wiederfindest, mach bitte mal stop. Hier sprich Alex von Galaxy_2, Vincent führt das Projekt aus und es ist ihm völlig egal was du machst. Er entschuldigt sich nicht, aber ich mich für sein schlechtes Verhalten. Er aht sowieso jetzt keinen Computerzugang mehr und somit hört das jetzt für eine Weile auf. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr! © Galaxy_2 10:23, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC)(Alex) Ich werde wohl heute den Account teilen, ich fang bei 0 an. Mein Name wird wahrschenlich Galaxy_2-Alex sein. Natürlich weiß ich, dass du nicht auf mich sauer bist, aber auch ich kann manchmal etwas nervig werden. Aleo, der neue Account wird heute eingerrichtet. Grüße Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) Alle Angaben ohne Gewähr! © Galaxy_2 10:38, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC)(Alex) Damit muss ich leben, er gibt einen Account mit 11.300 Bearbeitungen nicht so leicht auf. Viele Benutzer wissen schon, dass Alex hier die meiste Arbeit macht und in einem Jahr bin ich schon wieder gleich auf (wenn mir nicht die Schule einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht). Vinc wird in den nächsten 50 Minten wieder kommen und am Bilder-Projekt weitermachen. Ich hab noch eine Frage: Woher bekommst du deine ganzen Bilder? Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex 10:55, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Nein, allgeimen z.B. König Buu-Huu, Knochen-Bowser und natüröich auch die Sprites. Du musst doch irgendwo eine Bilderquelle haben. Das mit dem sperren kommentiere ich jetzt nicht, da Vinc ja alles lesen kann. Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) 11:03, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) (Sig. Aktualisiert 11:14, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC)) Danke, ich bin das nicht gewohnt, dass sie nicht als Wikitext behandelt wird. Also Spriters Ressource ist eine gute Seite, das weiß ich, aber man muss meistens die Credits angeben. Ob das mit denm englischem Mariowiki zu 100% legal ist, da bin ich mir nicht sicher, aber 60% unserer Bilder sind von dort. Danke für die Info. Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) 11:14, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Entschuldigung Hallo, hier ist Vinc. Ich will mich dafür entschuldigen, was ich getan habe und werde wirklich besser aufpassen. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir. Ich will keinen Streit mehr zwischen uns zwei, deswegen entschuldige ich mich Galaxy 2-Vinc (Diskussion) 12:54, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Sperrung Ich wollte dich mal fragen, ob einfache Bearbeiter und Ersteller wie ich auch andere sperren können oder ob ich das nicht kann. Nebenbei: Deine Mitarbeit ist wirklich gut. Du bist der Benutzer, der hier im Wiki am meisten tut. Wie findest du meine Mitarbeit? Vielen Dank für deine Antwort und viel Spaß bei deiner weiteren Arbeit hier im Mariowiki :-). Dein Kollege Panflam2345678 WL: TSD Bezüglich des Artikels zu Wario Land: The Shake Dimension muss ich doch sagen, dass ich beeindruckt bin! Wirklich hervorragende Arbeit! Meiner Meinung nach wäre es vielleicht noch besser den Credits eine eigene Seite zu geben und die Einleitung etwas zu kürzen, aber wie gesagt, der Artikel ist wirklich sehr gut. Ich hatte nur noch ein paar Fragen: Wo hast du die ganzen Bilder und auch die Namen der Gegner her? Mariopower 09:53, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Nicht kategorisierte Dateien Hallo, ich habe bemerkt, dass du dich mit den nicht kategorisierten Dateien bescheftigst. Ich ebenfalls und deswegen wollte ich dich fragen, ob du etwas anderes aus der Spezialseite machen könntest, dann könnte ich es vollenden. Du kannst auch an diesen Projekt weitermachen, dann such ich mir ein anderes Projekt aus. Grüße Galaxy 2-Vinc (Diskussion) 11:20, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Okay, dann such ich mir ein anderes Projekt. Grüße Galaxy 2-Vinc (Diskussion) 11:27, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Dazu, werd ich ihn noch fragen. Falls er damit nicht einverstanden ist, mach ich dann mit meinem vorherigen Projekt weiter: Bilder auf den Seiten mit der Kategorie Fehlende Bilder einfügen (wenn du damit einverstanden bist) –Galaxy 2-Vinc (Diskussion) 11:36, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Er ist damit nicht einverstanden, also mach ich bei meinem früheren Projekt weiter (Bilder einfügen (mit einem passenden Namen)) Grüße Galaxy 2-Vinc (Diskussion) 12:53, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bild Könntest du bitte die folgende Datei löschen? Ich kann seltsamerweise keinen Löschantrag daruntersetzen. Diese Datei ist ein Duplikat und somit unbrauchbar. Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) 14:25, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Nachtrag 14:29, 5. Jan. 2011 (UTC): Das Bild bei meinem letzten Beitrag. Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) Luigi's Mansion Lieber Waluigi&Yoshi, ich werde jetzt den Artikel Luigi's Mansion total überarbeiten. Darf ich die Momentane Seite erstmal löschen? Es währe schön, wenn du mir in der nächsten Viertel Stunde zurück schreiben würdest. Danke. Der Artikel wird im Nachhinein viel besser aussehen. Viel Spaß noch. Dein Freund Panflam2345678 Re:... Sry, ich dachte, das wären deine Projekte, ich werde das ändern sobald... tja, das ist das Problem. Bei meinem Computer geht das Internet nicht, da irgendein Zertifikat abgelaufen ist (Ein Computer von 2002 darf das). Ich werde morgen und vermutlich übermorgen so gut wie garnicht online sein. Vinc sagte, dass ihr euch etwas ausgemacht habt, wer die Bosse auf der Seite Bosse vervollständigt. Heute kann ich leider nicht mehr schreiben. Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) 19:40, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Na das muss ich nicht ertragen. Das Problem hat sich von selbst gelöst und ich habe keine AHnung wieso das Internet nicht gegangen ist. Ich habe einige Bilder in dne Boss-Artikel eingefügt und werde auch noch einige weitere, unbenutzte Bilder einfügen. Grüße Galaxy 2-Alex (Diskussion) 19:21, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC)